Software applications have been developed to allow users to store, manipulate and analyze large amounts of a variety of data, for example, business data, educational data, medical and legal data, personal data, and the like. For example, a business may store and analyze manufacturing and sales data across multiple operating units. Often users employ the languages of such software applications to modify existing or introduce new rules, procedures, scripts or other forms of programming for data storage, retrieval, calculation, manipulation and analysis. Such changes are often desired when stored programming (e.g., stored procedures, rules, scripts) or “out of the box” procedures supplied with a given software application do not provide desired data analysis or manipulation. Unfortunately, implementation of such programming changes may present serious security risks because they could potentially allow a user with access to only one data site to make drastic changes across a number of data sites.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.